Day at the pool!
by themangle45
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki find themselves alone in a pool. What will they do?


**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or ANY of its characters. Enjoy my little fanfic! :3 (This contains mature content...)**

Haruhi looked up from her book to see Tamaki, standing in front of her after class.

"Hey Haruhi!" Tamaki said in his normal annoying voice.

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked, annoyed by his voice.

"Do you want to come to my private pool?" Tamaki asked her.

"Sure..." Haruhi responded.

It has been a month since Haruhi and the rest of the club got back from Boston. Haruhi started wearing the girl uniform for Ouran. Tamaki couldn't get away from her, which was normal. She would still go to the host club, but sit in the corner and watch as the host members entertained. She would often become part of their lunatic tricks, too.

"We're here, master Tamaki." One of the servants driving the car stated.

"Tamaki... Where are the rest?" Haruhi asked.

"Kyouya is in Cuba, the twins are at a meeting with their mother, and Mori and Hani are training." Tamaki replied.

"Oh, okay." Haruhi said, looking at Tamaki, which made him very nervous.

Haruhi and Tamaki walked into the building, and Haruhi was grabbed by two maids, which forced her into a room.

"He-Hey! What are you doing?!" Haruhi yelled as the maids tried different outfits.

They eventually settled on purple bikini. Haruhi and Tamaki got out at about the same time, and when Tamaki saw Haruhi, he had blood dripping from his nose.

"So which way to the pool?" Haruhi asked, looking up at Tamaki.

"This way." Tamaki responded, pointing to a set of wooden doors.

Tamaki and Haruhi walked through the door, and they jumped into the pool. They swam around for a while, finding a place sit. Haruhi had grown considerably taller, and she was almost as tall as Tamaki. Her hair was also longer, coming to the middle of her back, and her breasts had also grown bigger.

_She is still so cute! _Tamaki thought.

Just then, they had both turned their heads towards each other. Haruhi wanted to talk about things that happened recently, and Tamaki wanted to compliment her. Instead, they ended up kissing.

"S-Sorry..." Haruhi said.

"No its my fault..." Tamaki said quickly after that.

They sat in silence for 2 minutes. Then Tamaki broke the silence.

"You know we kissed like that before. Remember the graduation ceremony?" Tamaki remarked.

"Yeah" Haruhi responded, giggling.

"You know Tama-" Haruhi said, interrupted by Tamaki.

Tamaki kissed her, her big chocolate-colored eyes widening.

"Wha-What did you do that for?" Haruhi said, her cheeks bright red.

"Oh sorry. What is it that you wanted to say?" Tamaki said calmly.

"I wanted to say that we were alone... Maybe we could do something." Haruhi said, her cheeks flustered in red.

Haruhi loved Tamaki, but she wanted to take it further. By then, Tamaki's cheeks were also flustered in red, his violet eyes staring at her. He had remember a prank were the twins planted condoms in everyone's wallet and he thought maybe he could use it. While Tamaki was thinking, Haruhi kissed him. His face became dark red.

"Come on.. Nobody is here.." Haruhi stated.

"Okay.." Tamaki responded, flustered.

Tamaki helped Haruhi out of the pool and laid her on one of the cushion couches they had at the side of the pool. Tamaki started to get on top of her, and started kissing her. While he had one hand holding him up, he had his other hand feeling around Haruhi's belly, going up to her bikini top. He started unlatching the top and took it off. He threw it, and he played with Haruhi's nipples.

"YAAHH!" Haruhi screamed.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki said, stopping out of concern.

"No.. Keep going.. Its okay..." Haruhi said.

Tamaki stopped kissing and focused on her lower body. He got off the couch, and stood up next to the couch. He put his hand on Haruhi's leg, slowly moving it up towards her bikini bottom. He started to untie the bows at the side of the bikini bottom, which were holding it up. He then removed it, and then slowly started licking her pussy.

"Ahhh" Haruhi moaned.

Tamaki seemed satisfied with himself, but he couldn't wait longer. He slid down his swimming trunks and his erect penis sprang up. He got back on top of her and slid in his penis.

"AHHH" Haruhi yelled in pain.

"HARUHI! Are you ok? We can stop here if you like!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"No.. No.. Im fine..." Haruhi responded.

"Ok... Can I start moving?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi nodded. Tamaki started moving, and Haruhi was trying to hide her pain. But pain soon turned to pleasure. They had been like this for 5 minutes when they both came. Tamaki fell limo onto Haruhi. Just as the twins walked in.

"Hey Tamaki, Haruhi we finished our meeting so we decided to co-" Hikaru said

"Well well well... What do we have here?" Koaru said.

Haruhi pushed Tamaki off of her and quickly put on her bikini. Tamaki also got up and put on his swimming trunks.

"We were just having a little fun... Its not a big deal or anything." Haruhi said, looking at the twins.

"Wait till Kyouya hears this!" The twins snickered.

The next morning, Koaru called Kyouya.

"What do you want?" Kyouya said, annoyed.

"You'll never believe what happened! Tamaki and Haruhi were having sex!" Koaru said.

"It's not a big deal. Every couple will do that eventually." Kyouya responded.


End file.
